Líderes y Dioses (¡Y Neptune!)
by Surforce
Summary: Una chica sin recuerdos despierta en un mundo que, hoy en día, se encuentra azotado por el terror de la guerra. Su nombre es Neptune y, junto a sus amigos, luchará por descubrir quién es realmente, así como también para devolver la paz a este mundo.
1. 0: (Mal) Prólogo

**Capítulo 0: "(Mal) Prólogo".**

 _Que raro. No puedo recordar nada. Tampoco veo ni siento nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es oír algo muy similar a unas espadas chocando entre sí… Bueno, cualquier objeto metálico también funciona, pero algo, no se el que, me dice que eso es lo que son: Espadas._

…

 _Honestamente, me estoy aburriendo. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté. Sigo escuchando aquel ruido, pero todavía no puedo hacer nada… Espera. Puedo ver algo. Es azul e inmenso en tamaño, extendiéndose hasta donde mi recién obtenida vista puede llegar. Dicho azul es interrumpido solo por unas especies de manchas blancas y esponjosas. ¿Es esto el cielo?_ _…_ _Parece que sí._

…

 _Llevo un buen rato viendo esto que parece el cielo, tanto que creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo. Es como si mi cuerpo… No, como si mi espalda, mis brazos y me cabeza fueran golpeados constantemente por algo. No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto que siento_ _…_

…

 _Estaba tan metida en mis sentidos, que no me había dado cuenta; el sonido que escuchaba antes… Ya no está. Sin embargo, el silencio duró poco (o mucho, pero fue hasta hace poco que lo noté), pues fue cortado por un fuerte estruendo. Aparentemente, este sonido parecía ser provocado por lo que sea que estaba golpeando mi cuerpo._

 _…_ _Espera. Creo que ya sé lo que pasa._

 _El cielo se extiende sobre mí, siento algo golpeando mi cuerpo desde abajo y al parecer, dicho golpeteo genera un sonido fuerte. Además, si está ocurriendo lo que creo, lo más probable es que mi cuerpo esté posicionado horizontalmente…_

 _…_ _Si tan solo pudiera mover mi cabeza solo un poco para ver que es lo que me está golpeando, tal vez mi teoría podría confirmarse… Si tan solo… Pudiera mover… ¡Mi cabeza!_

 _¡Bien, lo hice!_ _…_ _Aunque… Dolió un montón, pero eso es lo de menos. ¡Ahora solo tengo que abrir mis ojos y veré que es lo que ocurre!_

…

 _¿Qué qué era lo que veía? Pues…_

…

 _El suelo. Si, es exactamente lo que pensé. Ahora mismo estoy cayendo a gran velocidad, y con el suelo acercándose cada vez más. ¿O sería más apropiado decir que yo era la que se acercaba al suelo? … Qué más da, eso no cambia nada. Sigo cayendo._

…

 _No falta nada para que mi cuerpo impacte contra lo que parece ser una zona boscosa. Si pudiera mover mi cuerpo, intentaría llegar a un lago o incluso al mar, a pesar de que para este punto, y con la fuente más cercana de agua a una distancia significativa, sería imposible. No hay nada que hacer, voy a hacerme panqueque y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso._

…

 _Creo que solo restan segundos para el impacto. Trato lo mejor que puedo para, al menos, recordar el cómo fue que llegué a esta situación, pero nada. Ni siquiera puedo recordar quién soy, o quién estoy a punto de dejar de ser, puesto que la probabilidad de que sobreviva a esto es tan baja como la cantidad de amigos que Noire tiene en Chirper._

… _¿Noire?_

… _No, nada. Parece que fue algo que inconscientemente deje salir, aunque dudo que esté relacionado con mis recuerdos. O tal vez sí, pero no me queda tiempo para pensar en ello._

… _Estimo que solo me quedan unos 15 segundos de vida, aproximadamente._

 _14… 13…_

 _7… 6…_

 _4… Espera._

 _Creo que estoy recordando algo… ¡Ah!_

"¡Mi nombre es Nep…!"

...

...

...

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	2. 1: ¡Empezamos!

**Capítulo 1: "Ahora sí, ¡Empezamos!"**

Un estruendo y un ligero temblor; eso fue lo que la joven de largos cabellos rosados escuchó y sintió, respectivamente, cuando la figura que vio caer desde el cielo mismo impacto contra el suelo del bosque. Al menos, eso es lo que ella supone. No vio a la figure estrellarse como tal, pues lo que sea que fuera eso cayó fuera de su rango de visión.

"Pero qué problema…" dijo la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nube de polvo que se había formado luego del estruendo. Ella había venido al bosque por unas hierbas, pero no esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Normalmente, una persona normal huiría de inmediato o se lo dejaría a las autoridades competentes y no le daría más importancia, pero esta chica, a diferencia de otros, tenía un pequeño dilema a seguir. Era muy probable que lo que sea que cayó no fuera algo bueno, un monstruo quizás. Sin embargo…

"Y… ¿Y si es alguien que necesita ayuda?" he ahí el dilema.

Por supuesto, solo a esta chica, que, por cierto, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa, un sombrero rosa con una "C" en el frente, un par de guantes blancos de seda y un par de botas café, se le ocurría creer que eso que se estrelló podría necesitar algún tipo de asistencia.

Después de pensarlo por casi un minuto, ella por fin tomó una decisión. Así que, luego de colocar las hierbas que había recolectado en su bolsa, la chica pelirrosa empezó a caminar hacia la zona en donde, supuestamente, la figura había impactado.

No le costó mucho a la chica el llegar al área antes mencionada, pues al parecer, los monstruos que usualmente rondan el bosque habían sido asustados por el estruendo y el temblor… No es de extrañar; los monstruos de este bosques no son muy fuertes, por lo que tienden a asustarse con facilidad ante este tipo de situaciones.

"O al menos, eso es lo que me ha contado mi abuelo," respondió la chica a…. nadie en particular… Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un sudor frío empezó a caer por su nuca, mientras observaba con horror lo que había en la zona del impacto. "No… No puede ser."

En el bosque en el que la chica se encontraba no habían claros. Todos los árboles eran altos y frondosos, por lo que la luz del sol rara vez iluminaba el área tanto como lo hacía en el exterior. El suelo era bastante parejo, sin ninguna imperfección que se pudiera notar a simple vista.

Pero, aun así…

Frente a la chica, que todavía no salía de su impresión, yacía otra joven, mucho más pequeña que ella, gravemente herida e inmóvil… Probablemente muerta. Dicho personaje, por cierto, se encontraba en el fondo de un cráter de uno o dos metros de profundidad. Finalmente, a su alrededor, todos los imponentes árboles ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, dejando el área circundante como una especie de claro artificial.

"Tengo que… ¡Tengo que ayudarle!" cuando finalmente la chica despertó de su trance, corrió hacia el cráter, desplazándose con cuidado hasta el fondo para llegar a la chica herida.

Vista más de cerca, la chica pelirrosa pudo notar un montón de detalles que antes no: Su pelo corto y púrpura, su rostro infantil con raspones cerca de sus mejillas y con algo de sangre deslizándose por un lado de su boca, su piel pálida y llena de cortes, raspones, quemaduras y moretones, sus extremidades rotas y, finalmente, un corte profundo que iba desde su hombro izquierdo y bajaba hasta terminar al lado derecho de su cintura.

"Qué horror…" murmuró la pelirrosa, observando con detenimiento el cuerpo de la chica. "¿Qué o quién pudo haberle hecho esto…?"

Ella esperaba lo peor. En un estado como en el que ella se encontraba, lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto hace mucho. No obstante, y muy a su ligero alivio, ella parecía seguir con vida, aunque no precisamente en un estado esperanzador. Cualquier otro la hubiera dado por muerta ahí mismo, pero esta pelirrosa no, pues ella tenía algo que la mayoría no: Un fuerte deseo de ayudar a otros.

"Aguanta un poco, creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte…" dejando su bolsa en el suelo, la chica empezó a hurgar de manera rápida, torpe y algo desesperada, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. "Aquí está…" del interior del bolso, ella sacó una botella de cristal trasparente que estaba llena casi por completo con un líquido que parecía brillar en distintos colores. "Mi abuelo siempre me da una botella de elixir curativo, en caso de que algo fuera a pasarme…"

La pelirrosa extendió suavemente la mano con la que sostenía la botella de elixir hacia la boca de la chica herida, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar, una especie de rayo oscuro pasó a través de la botella, rompiendola y esparciendo el líquido curativo por todos lados.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó la chica, quién inmediatamente retiró su mano, confusión, miedo y sorpresa presentes en la expresión de su rostro. "¡¿Qué fue eso, un monstruo?!"

Ella entonces empezó a mirar a todos lados, comenzando por el sitio de donde salió el rayo, pero no pudo ver a nadie, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera escondiéndose entre los árboles o algo…

"Siento mucho el susto (en realidad, no), pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso, mocosa."

Una voz desconocida hizo que la chica volteara su cabeza hacia dónde la había escuchado y, como si se tratara de un truco de magia, una mujer apareció de la nada. Sin embargo, había algo sobre ella que molestaba a la pelirrosa… ¿Tal vez su piel pálida, ojos afilados o su ropa gótica, similar a la de una especie de bruja? Es difícil decir.

"Tú… ¿Quién eres?" preguntó la chica, todavía desconfiada de esta reciente aparición.

"Tranquila, no vengo por ti," respondió en un tono burlón, ignorando la pregunta, mientras señalaba a la chica herida, a la vez que la expresión en su rostro adoptó una seriedad algo maligna.

"Vengo a acabar con ella."

Sus palabras, dichas en un tono frío, hicieron que la chica pelirrosa sintiera como si una alarma empezará a sonar en su cabeza, probablemente advirtiéndole del peligro que suponía esta misterioso personaje… Cualquiera hubiera escapado, pero, otra vez, ella decidió ir en contra de lo que se considera normal y se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, bloqueando el camino entre la mujer y su aparente objetivo.

"No sé quién eres, ni cómo hiciste para aparecer así de la nada…" aunque con algo de incertidumbre y miedo, la chica miró a la mujer a los ojos, tratando lo mejor que podía para intentar intimidarla, "Pero, no te dejaré hacerle daño a esta chica."

Muy para el pesar de la pelirrosa, su intento de intimidación no funcionó para nada en la mujer. Es más, en lugar de asustar, sus palabras hicieron que su expresión, hasta ahora calmada, se tornara ligeramente a una de enojo. La chica podía sentirlo: Ella estaba en problemas, y era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

"Que insolente," dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a los ojos rosados de la joven que decidió enfrentarla. Entonces, la pizca de enojo que apareció en su rostro desapareció, volviendo a su expresión neutral nuevamente.

"Bah. Qué más da…" ella después levantó sus manos y chasqueo los dedos, lo que hizo que, alrededor del cráter, aparecieran de la nada cuatro grandes bestias que parecían completamente concentradas en la chica herida.

"Simplemente las mataré a ambas y problema resuelto."

Creo que está demás decir que la chica pelirrosa no pudo ocultar su terror al ver a los monstruos que la mujer invoco. Ella nunca había oído de personas capaz de controlar monstruos, pero este enigmático y peligroso personaje trajo a un cuarteto de lo que parecían ser Fenrir con tan solo el chasquido de sus dedos.

Ella no pudo decir nada, pues sentía como si su estómago pesara toneladas y el aliento había abandonado su cuerpo: El miedo y la desesperación estaban por tomar su mente y cuerpo por completo… Y, aun así, ella no se movió de su sitio. Ella protegería a la chica herida de cabellos púrpura hasta el final.

"Vayan por ella, no tengo todo el día." Siguiendo la orden de su ama, los cuatro Fenrir se prepararon para saltar a la vez sobre las dos chicas en el fondo del cráter.

"L… Lo siento, abuelo…" mientras tanto, la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y abrazo a la chica herida, pensando usar su propio cuerpo para protegerla, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "No creo que llegue a casa hoy…"

Finalmente, los monstruos parecían listos para saltar y estaban a punto de hacerlo, pero justo en ese momento… ¡Un suceso inesperado los hizo detenerse!

" **¡Demonic Ring!"**

Un anillo de fuego se levantó en el borde del cráter, haciendo que los Fenrir dieran unos pasos atrás por instinto. La mujer ni se inmuto, quedándose estática frente al ardiente anillo que la separaba de su objetivo…

"Tsk… Y las molestias no dejan de aparecer."

* * *

Dentro del anillo, la chica pelirrosa seguía abrazando a que se encontraba herida, esperando con miedo a que las garras de los monstruos desgarraran su cuerpo, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, nada ocurría.

"¿Huh…?" levantando su cabeza del pecho ensangrentado de la joven, la pelirrosa finalmente notó el ardiente muro de fuego que las rodeaba. "Pero… ¿Qué está pasando ahora?"

"Hasta que por fin levantas el rostro," dijo otra voz que ella no conocía, aunque diferente de la bruja malvada.

Al voltear su mirada hacia dicha voz, la pelirrosa vio a una chica de cabellos castaños atados por una cinta verde en una larga cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran verdes y su rostro tenía un semblante genial, como si se tratara de una persona seria y sensata. Su traje constaba de una chaqueta azul con detalles en blanco y unos pocos en negro, y como la llevaba abierta, se podía ver un top negro debajo, además de un short del mismo color, medias negras hasta sus tobillos y un par de botas azules. La chaqueta cubría por completo sus brazos, pero sus manos, aunque poco, sí podían verse.

"Si te encuentras bien, te sugiero que te levantes ya," ordenó la chica de la coleta, "No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

"Tú… ¿Viniste a salvarnos?" preguntó la pelirrosa casi de inmediato, confundida acerca de las intenciones de este nuevo personaje. "Al menos… ¿Al menos podrías decirme quién eres?"

"Responderé cualquier duda que tengas luego, primero debemos escapar," contestó la castaña, su voz calmada y sin ningún signo de miedo o incertidumbre. Aunque, por un segundo, su expresión de total calma se suavizó, "Pero, si, he venido aquí a ayudar."

Sus palabras dejaron a la pelirrosa sin aliento por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó para entonces cargar a la chica de pelo púrpura entre sus brazos. Ella seguía asustada, aunque la presencia de la misteriosa chica de la coleta logró tranquilizarla un poco.

"¿Segura que puedes subir el borde del cráter mientras la cargas?" cuestionó la castaña, señalando el cuerpo de la chica herida.

"No te preocupes, como es pequeña, su cuerpo parece ser bastante ligero también." dijo la pelirrosa en respuesta, "Además, aun si ella pesara una tonelada, no voy a dejarla atrás."

En ese instante, la chica de la coleta pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos: Ella no estaba mintiendo en lo más mínimo. Esto hizo que la chica soltara un suspiro y le mostrará una pequeña sonrisa en señal de respeto.

' _Vaya idiota me tocó ayudar…'_

* * *

"Creo que esta farsa ha durado suficiente."

De vuelta afuera del anillo, la bruja misteriosa extendió su mano hacia el fuego, al tiempo que una serie de números aparecían en su brazo. Entonces, cuando su mano estaba dentro del fuego, este se torno de un color azul, para luego desaparecer del todo.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio no fue a las chicas dentro del cráter, sino que una especie de pájaro hecho de luz que volaba directamente hacia ella.

" **Ve, ¡Shinning Bird!"** exclamó la castaña, para luego darse la vuelta y correr, junto a la pelirrosa, en la dirección opuesta a la del pájaro.

"Esto es… !Ah!" para cuando la bruja se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir ya era muy tarde.

El pájaro estalló en un destello de luz que la encegueció no solo a ella, sino que también a las cuatro bestias que trajo consigo. Afortunadamente, la castaña y la pelirrosa no se vieron afectadas, puesto que ellas miraban en la dirección opuesta.

"M.. ¡Maldita seas!" exclamó la bruja, no pudiendo hacer nada más mientras la luz seguía afectando su visión… O eso pensaban. **"Dark Nebula!"**

Justo después de decir eso, el destello fue cubierto por una nube oscura que poco a poco se hacía más pequeña, hasta que tanto dicha nube como la luz desaparecieron, lo que permitió a la bruja y a sus monstruos ver nuevamente.

"Ustedes, vayan por ellas, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos..." ordenó la bruja, su voz llena de una ira silenciosa. "No las dejen vivir, a ninguna." Y así, las cuatro bestias corrieron hacia el bosque, siguiendo las órdenes de su ama.

"Mientras tanto, tengo otras cosas de las que encargarme…" murmuró para sí misma, para entonces chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer en una nube de oscuridad.

* * *

Ya lejos del área del cráter, el grupo de tres seguía corriendo hacia el exterior del bosque. Una vez que estuvieran de vuelta en la ciudad estarían a salvo de la bruja y sus bestias, pero hasta entonces, debían seguir corriendo.

"Creo que ya no nos siguen..." al decir esto, la pelirrosa dejó salir un suspiro, aunque como la castaña seguía corriendo, ella también continuó.

"¡No dejes de correr tan rápido como puedas!" exclamó la chica de la coleta, mirando a la otra chica por encima de su hombro, "¡No sabemos si de verdad se dieron por…!

"¡Delante de ti!" gritó la chica, deteniendo su carrera casi de inmediato.

"Vencidos…" al voltear, ella vio a una de las bestias de antes, o más exactamente, sus garras, que estaban por impactar con su cuerpo.

En un acto reflejo, la castaña se detuvo y uso el momento restante para impulsarse hacia atras, escapando por muy poco del alcance del monstruo. Ella saltó tanto que termino aterrizando al lado de la pelirrosa, quien estaba dando gracias a las diosas en silencio.

"Tsk… Lo sabía," dijo la castaña, su rostro desafiante, aunque una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla. "Parece que no nos queda otra que luchar… Si es contra uno, creo que puedo…"

Sin embargo, muy para el pesar de la castaña, las otras tres bestias caminaron hacia los alrededores de las chicas, bloqueando las rutas que pudieran usar para escapar.

"Manejarlo…" mirando a su alrededor, la chica de la coleta se dio cuenta de que la situación se había vuelta muchísimo más complicada. "Esto… Esto va mal…"

"Q… ¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó la pelirrosa, a pesar de que ella sabía que su salvadora tampoco tenía una respuesta.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro bestias caminaban lentamente hacia sus presas, dejando salir algo de líquido de sus hocicos, que, por cierto, se encontraban abiertos y dejaban ver sus afilados colmillos.

' _Solo un milagro nos salvará…'_

… Y como si respondiera al pensamiento de la castaña, una luz brillante, más no enceguecedora como la de antes, envolvió el área, para después desaparecer poco a poco, mostrando que frente a las chicas se encontraba un nuevo personaje.

"Whew… No había tenido una siesta tan buena en años… O al menos, siento que así es," dijo la chica misteriosa, quien todavía seguía irreconocible por la luz. "Como sea…"

Finalmente, la luz se desvaneció por completo, dejando ver que el nuevo personaje no era nadie más que la chica herida que la pelirrosa estaba tratando de proteger todo el tiempo.

"... ¡Creo que es momento de patear algunos traseros!"

 **Esta historia continuará.**


End file.
